Andrew Blake
by thedrew2639
Summary: Fresh out of his Freshman Year of high school, Andrew Blake is on vacation with his parents. When they make a stop in the beautiful town of Bright Falls, the family gets more than they bargained for. See inside for further info.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so if you think there is something I can do to improve on my righting, please tell me. This story takes place 2 years after the events of the first Alan Wake game. This story revolves around a high school student who is on vacation with his parents, who are all taking a cross country trip during his summer vacation. After having just driven through Seattle, the family makes a stop in beautiful Bright Falls. After hearing that the town's annual festival "Deer Fest" is only five days away, the family decides to stay for the festivities. After renting a cabin in Elderwood National Park and getting into a heated argument with his father, Andrew storms out of the cabin and onto a nature trail to clear his mind, he comes back to the cabin to find it ransacked and his parents not present. How will this new soul fair against the dark presence, will he find his parents, will he be able to drive away from Bright Falls safe and sound, or will he suffer the same fate as Alan Wake.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Alan Wake characters or places, the only characters I own are Andrew Blake and his Parents.

Prologue

As a child I've always had a flair for the supernatural, and I still do. I would look at things that people had no explanation for and try to give it one. Most people would just say I have an overactive imagination; I call it thinking outside the box. Hi, my name is Andrew Blake; I'm a high school student in my home town of Defiance Ohio. I'm a 6"7' husky white male. My parents are Deb and Mike Blake. I had just finished my freshman year of high school, so me and my family decided to take a cross country road trip during my summer vacation. All along the way I continuously asked the locals of the current town if there were any supernatural hotspots I could check out. I'd hear stories about weird creature sightings or maybe a haunted house with a murderous history, all of these were very exciting to me. Little did I know what my little hobby would stir up when my family's vacation took a turn through the beautiful town of Bright Falls Washington.

It was a cool summer evening the day that my family pulled our blue Ford pickup truck onto the ferry that would take us to the small Washington state town of Bright falls. I was particularly excited to visit Bright Falls; we had stopped for a lunch break in Seattle a couple of miles back and I asked the waiter if there were and supernatural hotspots I could visit while we were here. He, unfortunately, said that Seattle didn't have any; however there was a town a couple miles south that was known to have weird stuff happen. Just to my luck, my dad said that we had planned to pass through the town on our way to California, which made me very excited. After about a half an hour of riding the ferry, I finally saw the town in the distance. We passed under a railway bridge with a big sign on it that said "Welcome to Bright Falls." We all got back into the truck and drove off the ferry. We all decided that it was getting late and we should find a place to have dinner. We managed to find a small diner called the "O' Deer Diner". We all laughed at the funny name and then pulled into a parking spot.

We all entered the diner with squinting eyes; we didn't know why the inside of the dinner was so bright.

"Hello, welcome to the O' Deer Diner, will you be dining in today?" said a woman in a light red diner outfit.

My dad was the first to speak up, "Yes we will be."

She seated us in a booth near the back next to the juke box. "My mane is Rose and I will be serving you today, is there anything I can get you to drink?" she said.

We all ordered our usual drinks, my dad a Pepsi, my mom an iced tea and a diet Pepsi for me. When she came back with our drinks I decided to be the one to ask about the lights. "Mind if I ask what all the lights are for? You've got them all over the place. At the front door, the walkway to the restrooms, even above each seat, it just seems a little excessive."

She smirked a little as if asked this before, and then she replied, "I have a very big fear of the dark; I feel the need to make sure that there is no darkness what so ever. Hope you don't think that's too weird."

"No, I don't think so. There are people who have germ-a-phobia and refuse to leave their house unless wearing a hazmat suit. No that's weird."

She chuckled. "You're right, hey are you folks staying in town for Deer Fest? It's only five days away."

We all looked at each other real quick then looked back at Rose. "What's Deer Fest?" my dad said.

"Well it's an annual festival that we have to celebrate the start of hunting season. Our town is known to be one of the best places to hunt since there are vast forests around the town. There will be rides, floats, food and a lot of fun."

I immediately turned to my dad, "Please dad can we stay?"

"We can but that means we might have to skip a couple of the sightseeing spots when we leave."

"That's ok."

"Alright looks like we'll be staying for Deer Fest."

"Alright, hope to see you there, now can I take your order?" Rose said.

We all ordered a different kind of burger and enjoyed each greatly. Later after we had finished we were about to exit when we heard Rose give us one last "Thank you for coming." I then turned around and asked her, "Hey this is just a hobby of mine; I was wondering if you know of any supernatural sightings or hotspots around?"

She suddenly looked down with a blank look on her face. She then looked up at me and said, "No I don't, sorry." in an uneasy tone.

With that I said, "Oh well, thank you anyway."

I got out to the truck "So did she say if there was anything strange to check out" my mom said.

"She said no, but she said kind of weird"

"What do you mean by weird?"

"She said it like she was trying to hide something"

"Oh well, you can ask some of the towns folk later, right now we need to find a place where we can stay for the night." My dad said.

With that my dad pulled the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road. Little did I know that that was the last time I would be visiting the O' Deer Diner for just food.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mysteries

After we left the O' Deer Diner my dad managed to find a place for us to stay. The place was called Elderwood National Park; it was a beautiful place with lots of trees and plenty of nature trails we could explore. As soon as we were done getting accommodated with the lodge we would be staying in we decided to venture onto one of the nature trails for some sightseeing. After much walking, we found a rest area with a lookout onto a lake. There was a railing on the edge on the lookout so no one fell off the side, mounted on the railing was an information panel. I walked up to the panel and read:

"If you look of into the distance you can see the beautiful Cauldron Lake. The reason it is known as Cauldron Lake is because of the numerous mountain ranges surrounding it, giving it the appearance of a cauldron. If you look at the left shore line of Cauldron Lake you can see the remains of a bridge that once lead to an island that sat in the middle of the lake. Unfortunately, due to the eruption of the underwater volcano under the lake, the island, along with the cabin that resided on the island, sank to the bottom of the lake. To this day the locals of Bright Falls say you can see the ghostly lights of the cabin under the water at night."

"Looks like I found my first paranormal hotspot." I said

"Really, what is it?" My mom said.

"It says that you can see ghost lights in the water of the lake at night."

"Sounds creepy, hope you don't try to see them by yourself."

"Come on mom, I'm 16, I can be safe by myself."

"I agree that you can be by yourself, but not in a town we don't know"

"Uuhh"

"Huh, I take it you folks aren't from around these parts." Said an unknown voice.

I turn around to see an elderly man wearing a white sweater with khaki pants. He was leaning against the railing with both arms when I looked at him; he then straightened to a standing position when he turned to us.

"No, we're here on vacation." My dad said.

"Well you picked a good place to visit, and a good time, Deer Fest is just around the corner. I'm Pat Maine by the way, host of the Night Owl radio show here in Bright Falls."

"Nice to meet you Pat, I'm Mike. This is my wife Deb and my son Andy."

"Nice to meet you all, hope your enjoying your vacation in Bright Falls so far."

"We are. We were just passing through, then we decided to stay when we herd Deer Fest is coming up."

Pat and my dad's conversation went on for about another five minutes, talking about our families past vacations, I could care less. All the while I was thinking when my dad broke the conversation I could ask Pat about some paranormal hotspots in the area. He was the local radio host, so he had to know some of the town's legends. They finally broke and said their goodbyes, I got Pats attention.

"Hey Pat, I was wondering if you knew of any supernatural hotspots? It's a hobby of mine, I like to visit these places and see if I can have the same experiences as they say you will."

"Well the only place with weird stuff like that I know of is the Cauldron Lake cabin lights you just read about. However I do know of some local spook stories."

"Really?" I said as I got out my trusted notebook. I carry this thing with me everywhere in case someone tells me about a place I could visit or a town legend.

"Yes, you know the famous writer Alan Wake."

"The one who was reported missing two years ago?"

"Yea, local legend says that this is the town that he disappeared in."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact I'm partial to believing that since I managed to talk to him only a week after he was reported missing."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You actually spoke with THE Alan Wake?"

"Twice actually. The first was when he was just arriving on the ferry. The second was more of a short meeting than a conversation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he came into the studio late one night, he looked battered and bruised. After I finished a call from a viewer, I unlocked the door to let him in. he was very jittery and out of breath, all he said was he needed to ask me about something when suddenly the police showed up."

"The police showed up?"

"Yes, then suddenly some idiot decides to shoot at us through the window, after that Alan ran out of the studio and into the woods. That's the last time I saw him."

"That's weird?" I said as I jotted down some notes. "Aren't there theories that his agent Berry Wheeler killed him for the money?"

"That's just some conspiracy theory that someone made, I met Berry and he's a nice guy."

"Huh, anything else, haunted houses, Bigfoot sightings, anything like that?"

"Sorry, that's about all I know."

"Oh well, thanks anyway." I said as I put my notebook back into my backpack.

"Hey Andy, we should probably head back to the lodge, it's getting dark out." My dad said sitting at a picnic table.

"Ok dad. Thank you for the information Mr. Maine."

"Any time, hope you folks enjoy your stay here at Bright Falls and I hope to see you at Deer Fest."

"You too." My dad said as we started back down the nature trail.

A lot of things went through my mind as we walked back to the cabin mostly that this was the supposed place where the famous writer Alan Wake disappeared. I had always been a fan of Alan's; his Alex Casey books were great. When I heard that he went missing I was sad and wondered what happened and why he went missing. _Maybe I can figure out what happened to him before we leave._ I thought to myself. Later I would find out that the answer to Alan's disappearance was one I did not want to know about.

Authors note: I would like to that a certain reviewer for giving me some tips on better dialogue writing and I hope you liked this chapter, please write a review on what you think of it and what I could do to improve. Thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disappearance

We had gotten back to our cabin just as the sun was setting behind the mountains. After we finished unpacking the rest of our belongings my mom got the idea of sitting outside on the deck of the cabin and just watch the beautiful sunset. I joined her with my notebook if hand. Normally my notebook is used to take notes of anything strange I might want to check out, however once and while I'll get inspired and use it to write down poems. Today's inspiration was the sunset outside our cabin.

A sky that is red

That was previously blue

Is this sorcery

Could this be true

I look upon the horizon

And am given the answer

The sun is sinking behind the mountains

As graceful as a dancer

"You write another poem?" my mom asked.

"Yea, how couldn't you with a sunset like this?"

After another five minutes of watching the sun, I decide to head back into the cabin. My mom wanted to stay outside a little longer, so she did. I was about to get ready to take a shower but my dad stopped me.

"Andrew we need to talk." He said in a serious tone

"Okay, what is it?"

"Listen I think you're getting too obsessed with this whole paranormal nonsense."

"Okay. One, it's just a hobby and two, it's not nonsense."

"Come on Andy, it's becoming the only thing you ever talk about."

"So, that just means I'm passionate about it."

"No, it means you're obsessed. Every place we have been to you always ask someone about 'paranormal hotspots' or 'Bigfoot sightings' or some other ridiculous crap."

"What, so I'm not allowed to have any interests?"

"No Andy, it's just that I want you to stop with the paranormal crap and enjoy the family vacation."

"It's not much of a family vacation with you around!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always have to make everything about yourself. You're always the first to speak to anyone whenever mom or I is talking to someone; you have to but in and make it so the conversation involves you."

"I have never done anything like that."

"Yes you have!"

"Name one time."

"Xavier's birthday party, when you were offered ice-cream you said 'No thanks I don't like vanilla, I prefer chocolate. I have a pint of peanut butter ice-cream at home, it's delicious.'"

"I was telling the truth."

"But it's rude to say you would rather eat a different ice-cream than what they offer. All you had to say was no thank you, nothing else."

"Alright listen; I've had enough of your attitude. Give me your notebook; we're going to enjoy this vacation like a normal family!"

"What? so now I'm not normal, is that it, I'm weird!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever, take my notebook, I don't care!" I said as I threw my notebook at him.

"Andrew come back." He said as I slammed the cabin door behind me.

I walked outside into the forest. I made sure to only walk far enough in so I could still see the cabin. I fumed there for about ten minutes, wondering why my dad decided now was a good time to tell me all this. I finally decided that this was not worth it. If we continue this it will ruin our family vacation. I start walking back to the cabin hoping to say sorry to my dad. As the cabin comes back into full view suddenly all the lights in the windows went out. _That's weird; there must be a power outage. _I thought to myself. As I got closer to the cabin I then here a loud crash and a scream, I recognize the scream as my mothers. I then break into a sprint and hurry to see what is happening.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I hear my dad scream at the top of his lungs.

I eventually reach the cabin and try to open the door but fail. The door is locked and I don't have the key. I hear another loud crash and scream as I try to break down the door with my shoulder. Then there was silence.

Feeling the fear of what might have happened to my parents I hit the door three more times. I finally manage to break the door open on the third try. I stumble into the cabin and am stunned at what I see. Everything is in a mess. All our belongings are on the floor, the beds are overturned, and every pane of glass inside the cabin are either cracked or completely smashed.

"MOM, DAD, WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed, hoping for an answer. There was none.

I franticly look around the cabin for a phone. I soon find the landline phone that comes with the cabin on the floor where the nightstand used to be. I pick up the entire phone and pull the receiver to my ear and am relieved to hear a dial tone. I try to dial 911 but only got to 91. I feel a deafening hit to the back of my head and fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is seeing the boots of the person who hit me and the head of an ax, which I presumed is what he used to hit me with. After that, everything went black.

Authors note: Nice cliff hanger huh. I want to thank my one, and currently only, reviewer for the support. Here's hoping for more. I'd also like to thank my teachers for correcting my grammar and other small details. Also just so there is no confusion in future chapters, Xavier is Andrew's nephew. Please review and tell me what you liked and/or didn't like. thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: I am very sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. School let out but we had vacations planned then I had to go to summer school, sorry but history is not my best subject, well I have time now so I decided to write. Also I have a friend who has drawn the Andrew Blake cover, find drewietseiple on deviant art to view the cover, it's awesome, and while you're there check out his other works of art. Anyway let's see what happens next.

Chapter 3: Darkness

Images of my parents flashed before me, all our past vacations, our family reunions, and other happy moments we had together. Seeing them like this makes me feel happy. But just as the images came they left, replaced be dark shadows. Then a loud male voice booms in my ears, "Wake up Edger Allen Poe, you've still got work to do!" The darkness swirled in front of me, getting more and more violent. Then I woke up.

I immediately take in a breath only to have my lungs sting from breathing in something foreign. I try to move my body, it feels cold, stiff and… wet? My eyes fly open to find myself underwater, not too deep, I can touch the bottom. I will my body to move and I manage to break the surface and take a welcomed breath of air. I wade in the water for a minute so my eyes can adjust and I spot the shore line. I swim over and pull myself onto shore. I can hardly support myself and up on my hands and knees. I just sit there coughing up a nasty mixture of water and blood.

I sit there in the cold air regaining my strength. I am soon able to stand and look at my surroundings. Off the shore is a dense forest and not much else. Over the water I see a vast mountain range. I recognize where I am, I'm on the shore of Cauldron Lake. "How the hell did I get here?" I say to myself. Then suddenly memories of the night in the cabin flash before my eyes, the sunset, the fight, the screams, and the hit to the head. I reach behind my head and feel wet hair and… a scab? I think to myself "_Wait a minute, the events at the cabin feel like they only happened ten minutes ago, how do I have a scab already?_" I push that thought aside and decide I need to find a way out of the forest, I need to find someone, or at the very least a place with a phone so I can call the police.

I start my way into the forest hoping to at least find a path. After 15 minutes of walking I find a stone path and follow it up the mountain. Along my way up I keep hearing strange noises like mumblings. As I head up a hill I see what looks like the silhouette of a man. "Please help!" I yell out hoping to get his attention, instead the silhouette disappeared with no answer. I try and run hoping I can catch up to the figure. I get over the hill only to find nothing but more trees. However, at the top of the hill I could see a building with lights and what looked like a radio tower. I decide to head in that direction and hope for the best.

I keep hearing the weird mumblings in the woods as I make my way to the building. Another 15 minutes later on the path and I hear rustling in the bushes I walk over hoping it's the man from earlier. Suddenly I hear a barking of a dog "_Oh crap a wild dog, I'm going to get bit and get rabies._" I thought to myself. Then suddenly I heard the dog yelp as if it was being hurt. I run over to see what was happening and I see a man with the same figure as the silhouette I saw earlier. I then realize he's holding an ax. "_What the hell is he doing?_" I think. He then raises the ax and swings it down into the dog. I turn away from the horror that will be before me. I hear the dog make one last yelp, and then silence. I look back to see the man pull the ax out of the dog and then turn to me.

"Excuse me why did you do that?" I ask him.

"RABID ANIMALS NEED TO GET THEIR RABIS SHOTS!" He says to me in a weird distorted voice. I get a good look at him, where his eyes should be are black oily spheres. He also has a shadowy silhouette that reminds me of the swirling shadows from my earlier visions. He then starts to walk up to me brandishing his ax.

"What are you doing?"

"SOME WILD ANIMALS NEED TO BE PUT DOWN!"

He then raises his ax ready to swing at me. I immediately run in the other direction. I run as fast as I can hope to lose him, I look back and see him in pursuit; I try to run even faster. I see the building from earlier very close and run for it. I get to the outer gate, open it and close it behind me. I stand in the light of the street lamp above me and waiting to see if the man with the ax will break through. The only thing I heard was the sound of wind through the trees. I look at the forest beyond the gate and see nothing but bushes and trees. I decide to not investigate and head up to the door of the building. Above the door I see BRIGHT FALLS RADIO STATION.I walk inside and hear a familiar voice.

"Well folks, while everyone else is asleep you all have stayed up with me to enjoy this fine country weather. To those from out of town this is what a night sky should look like. And now it looks like we have hit the midnight hour which means it's now tomorrow, and only two days from deer fest now."

"_Wait, it five days away yesterday, what the hell?_" I think.

I walk over to one of the tables in the lounge area with all the magazines and news papers. I pick up what I presume is the most recent newspaper and look at the date. It said June 27, which means today was the 28. My family arrived in Bright Falls on June 24. I'm missing 3 days.

Authors note: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUN. What will happen next? Find out another time. Also check out my friend's deviant art where my story cover can be seen, look for drewietseiple to find it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, it helps a lot. Bye.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry this took so long, a lot of stuff came up. School started for me, I'm project manager for me and my friends YouTube group, and the family decided to take some vacations. But now I decided to start writing during my down time in class. Also if you want to view me and my friends YouTube channels, we are gamers who play Minecraft and stuff like that, I'm Hades2639, and my friends are Demeter7926 and poseiden3684. Look us up and hope you like the stuff we do. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you like it and you read and review. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Alan Wake characters. The only characters I own are Andrew Blake, his parents, and now Ryan Plackner, who you will meet in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Partners in crime.

After the initial shock I came back to reality. I looked over to the studio to see Pat wrapping up the hour on the radio. After he finished he turned around to see me in the lounge. He opened the door and walked in to greet me.

"Andrew, good to see you again, how are you?" He said.

"Not so good Mr. Main, I don't know what's going on but you need to call the police." I said in a hurried out of breath voice.

"Why, what happened?"

"My parents are missing, there's a crazy ax murderer in the woods, I can't remember the last three days, and I think I might have a concussion."

"Oh dear!" He said as he ran to the table where the phone is and dialed 911.

1 hour later I was sitting in the Bright Falls police station after explaining what happened to me for the 3rd time. The doctor had looked at the gash on my head and said that I didn't have a concussion, just had a bad hit to the head. So now I just sit here in the front of the station, waiting to hear what they are going to do about my situation.

Someone opened the door to the station revealing the bright morning sun. a police officer was dragging in a kid, my guess is about 16-18 years old, and sat the kid two seats from me.

"Wait here, I'm going to tell Sheriff Breaker that you are here." The officer said. He then walked away into the back.

The kid sighed, then looked at me and said "So what are you here for?"

"Parents missing, I can't remember the last 3 days, and someone hit my on the head." I said.

"Wow, I thought you had committed a crime?"

"Why, what did you do?"

"I tried to hack the police computers."

"Why?"

"I was going to erase my previous crimes of hack other peoples computers."

I started laughing at that. "Really, you try to hack the police to erase your other crimes of hacking, how ironic."

"Yea not such good idea after I think about it."

"Yea, what's your name?"

"Ryan, Ryan Plackner."

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Andrew Blake."

"Cool." He said as we shook hands.

Just then a woman in a police jacket came into the room. She had brown hair and a thin figure. My guess is this is Sheriff Breaker. She walked up to Ryan first.

"I'll talk to you in a little bit Ryan; I need to talk to Andrew first. Now Andrew what cabin did you say your parents rented?" She said in a stern voice.

"Number 207." I said wondering why she asked, that's not exactly the most important fact in my case right now.

"And it should have been rented out 3 days ago to a Mike Blake, right?"

"Yes, why are you asking me this?"

"Because we checked the files down at Elderwood and it says that cabin 207 was not rented out at that time. In fact, it hasn't been rented in out for at least 2 weeks."

"What? That can't be right, I know my dad rented that cabin, I actually saw him sign the papers."

"Well the records show that the last person to rent it was 2 weeks ago by a Mr. Nightingale…" Her voice trailed off after she read the name.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine; we'll keep looking, for now you can stay here till we find your parents."

"Does that mean I have to sleep in a jail cell?"

"I'm afraid so, there aren't any hotels for a while and we need to keep you close."

"Auug!" I groan as the thought of sleeping in a cell rolls through my mind.

"Hey just be glad, none of them are actually being used, you'll be the only one in them and you can come and go as you please." She says with in a happy tone.

"Yeah, and if things don't work out for me, you might have a cell mate." Said Ryan.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem Ryan, this is the 5th time we have caught you hacking a computer, and what's worse is that it was the police computers this time. I think you can guarantee that you aren't going home tonight." Said Sheriff Breaker, she then grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him into the Sheriff's office.

30 minutes after that Ryan came out of the office with Sheriff Breaker holding his arm, from the look on his face it looked like he didn't get off easy. She pulled him across the hall and into a room that I guessed were the cells. After about 5 minutes she came out and walked up to me.

"Alright, you want to pick the cell you're going to be in?" she asked.

"Sure."

She escorted me into the room. In there I saw three individual cells, the center one now containing a rather unhappy Ryan.

"Well you can pick either right or left of Ryan." she said.

"I'll take right, I prefer closest to the door."

"Ok, like I said, the door will be open, there's water, coffee and some snacks in the break room if you want. Restroom is down the hall to the left, or here in the cell. But I doubt you want to use the restroom while Ryan is there."

"Thanks, I'll be good for now."

"Ok, if you need anything, just ask whoevers at the front desk." she said, then walked out the door.

I sat there on the bed for a while playing everything that happened in my head; the screams of my parents, the hit to the head, waking up in the lake, the crazy ax man in the woods, me not remembering the past 3 days, and what Sheriff Breaker said about the cabin never being rented to my dad. It's like all my years of paranormal hunting is coming back to bite me in the butt. I still keep hearing my parents scream for help in my head. Then I remember the hit to the head I took when I tried to call for help. I reach behind my head and feel the now prominent scab of where the guy hit me.

"You ok there Andrew?" says Ryan, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking about all that's happened, can't really explain much of it."

"Why, tell me."

I tell him about the argument, my parents missing, waking up in the lake and the crazy ax man. Trying to get every detail I can.

"Wow, yeah that is a lot of weird stuff. I'm sure Sarah can help you."

"Sarah?"

"Sheriff Breaker."

"You call her by her first name? You've gotten in trouble so much you call her Sarah?"

"Yeah, why, you got a problem with that?"

"I just find it kind of weird."

"Whatever; she can do a lot of stuff. She can track me in the computer system. And she was involved in the Alan Wake incident."

"She knew Alan Wake, and what do you mean incident, I thought he came here and then just disappeared?"

"That's only half the story. He came here yes, but while he was here, his wife went missing. And the files say that he couldn't remember the previous week, when he reported her missing. But then, several days later, that case was put in the case closed bin, even when they didn't report on finding her or anything. And low and behold, two weeks after that, Alan is gone."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a hacker, after I got rid of record I got curious and started browsing the other files. Oh, you know what happened during the investigation, the FBI came in. Apparently the lead investigator, Agent Nightingale, thought Alan had been the one to kill his wife, and some other people who went missing in town recently."

"Wait was the name of the investigator?"

"Agent Nightingale, why?"

"Wasn't that the name of the guy that last rented the cabin I stayed at?"

"Yeah, and Sarah looked funny when she read that name."

"I wonder if they are the same person."

"I doubt it, in the Alan Wake file it said that Agent Nightingale died during the investigation. What's weird is it says the cause of death was unexplainable."

"You mean unknown."

"No, it said in the file 'Cause of death: Unexplainable'."

"Wow that is weird. Well I guess I'll ask Sheriff Breaker about it later, I'm going to try and get some sleep, I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Sure thing, I'll be here when you wake. Don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Not really, see you later."

"Sweet dreams Blake."

"Whatever." I said as I drifted into a deep sleep.

In my dream I saw images of my parents again; my dad on the many locations that he would drive us for vacation, mom and all her crafts. Then it all went dark and I was met with the image of a man wearing a jeans and a jacket that said FBI on it. He had a dark shadowy aura around him that shifted as if it were alive. Then he spoke in a loud booming voice that echoed in my head.

"COME ON SHAKESPEAR, YOU STILL NEED TO FINISH THE JOB."

He then disappeared in a dark cloud. Then I heard another voice.

"Andrew! Andrew, wake up!"

"WHA!" I awoke with a start, it was dark and I could hardly see anything. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I saw Ryan at the bars of his cell and mine, screaming.

"What's going on!?" I yell as I get out of the bed.

"I don't know, the lights went out and I hear screaming in the other room!"

I listen and hear the screaming, I also hear a familiar distorted voice.

"THE LAW STATES THAT ALL CRIMANALS WILL…"

The voice was cut off by three gun shots. Then Sheriff Breaker comes through the door.

"We got to get out of here!" she yells as she runs over to Ryan's cell with her keys in hand.

"What's going on, what's out there!?" I yell.

"I'll explain later, just follow me!" she yells, opening Ryan's cell.

We both exit our cells and follow Sheriff Breaker out the back door. The sky was dark and when I look back to the police station there is what looks like a giant tornado. But not just your normal tornado, this one looked like it was made of black clouds. It angrily spun at the front of the station, and then I heard a menacing growl, one that was neither human nor animal.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"NO TIME, JUST RUN!"

I do so and follow Sheriff Breaker and Ryan out the back fence and into town.

"FOLLOW ME; THE O'DEER DINER IS CLOSEST SAFE HAVEN!"

Then suddenly, two men jump in front of us. I notice that they both have the same shadowy aura as the ax man last night and the man from my nightmares. They advance on us, one with an ax and the other with a hand knife. Sheriff Breaker takes a flashlight out of her coat pocket and turns it on. She then shines it on one of the men and he suddenly starts riving in pain. Then suddenly he flashes and the shadowy aura is gone, Sheriff Breaker then takes a hand gun and shoots the man three times. After the third shot the man flashes a bright light and disappears with no remains.

I'm too shocked now to ask about what just happened, all I k now is the she knows what she is doing. She reloads her pistol and does the same to the other man. He too disappears in a flash of light. After the second one is gone we run in the direction of the O' Deer Diner. As the Diner comes into view I notice that the lights inside the Diner are still on. _Why are the lights still on? It's night time; they should be closed by now. _I think to myself.

We finally make it to the Diner, but when Ryan tries to open the door it won't budge; just then we here more of those shadow men coming from behind us. Sheriff Breaker then runs up to the door and pounds on it with her fist.

"Rose it's me, Sarah, let us in. We need help!"

Just then I see the figure of Rose in the dense light running to the door. She reaches the door and unlocks but before she lets us in she pushes her way out. It's then that I notice she has a large lantern flashlight and a shotgun. She aims both the lantern and the gun at the shadow men. The shadows almost instantly go away and she kills them in one shot from the gun.

"Everyone all right?" Rose asks.

"Yeah we're all good. We need to stay in the diner until morning." says Sheriff Breaker.

"Alright come on in, I'll get us some coffee." says Rose as she leads us into the Diner.

At that moment both me and Ryan look at each other. And my guess is he was thinking the same thing I was. _What did we just get ourselves into?_

Authors Note: Damn this took forever to write, I've been mostly writing this during my down time in school. Well I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave review on what you think of the story so far and of the addition of Ryan to the story. And just a quick note, Ryan is written using the personality of one of my friends. The reason I am doing this is because he used me for a Hunger Games SYOT, so I'm returning the favor. Anyway thanks for the support and hope you like the story, you guys are Awesome Sauce, and I will see you in the next chapter. :)


End file.
